Small boats commonly use some mechanism to convert energy of the human body into a propulsive force to move the boat. A simple device is a paddle or oar; however, more sophisticated designs use the larger muscles of the lower body and feet to propel the boat and leave the hands free.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,158,349 and 5,090,928 describe a device that is powered by cables moving back and forth which turns the propeller or fins at the bottom of the rudder to create a propulsive force at the bottom of the rudder, but the steering is limited to angles much less than plus/minus 180 degrees and it can only be retracted about 100 degrees.
There are many patents that have pedals and turn a propeller which provide forward and reverse;                U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,371,138, 6,905,379, 6,210,242, 6,165,030, 6,165,029, 5,643,020, 4,968,274, 4,676,755, 4,648,846.        
There are a few that have a propeller on the rudder which can provide forward, reverse and be able to turn the rudder about plus or minus 45 degrees. They can not rotate 360 degrees and they can not be stored on the deck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,024 describes a design that would have forward, reverse and could steer, but the angle to which it could steer would be limited by the articulation of the universal joint in the shaft. This design has the pedals going in a circular motion which requires the feet to go much higher in their path. And the circular path has the dead zones.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,288 describes a design that would have similar capabilities but would have the same limitations for the same reasons.
There are several patents which are remotely powered with cables or ropes that activate a fin or paddle at the bow or stern:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,584,732, 5,584,732, 4,960,396, 6,077,134, 5,021,015, 6,997,765